Broken
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Everyone breaks eventually. And every time you must pick up your own pieces in order to even begin to fix yourself properly. However, sometimes, you need help to finish. Once started, it's amazing how the pieces just fall into place. EDITED


Summary: Everyone breaks eventually. And every time they must pick up their shattered pieces in order to begin to fix themselves properly at their own pace. However, sometimes, they need help to finish. Once started, it's amazing how the pieces just fall into place.

Skippy's Words: Hey, this is my first fanfiction for Sonic the Hedgehog so I'm a little nervous here. I also plan on making a few more because I have no life in any way. First off, I believe that a majority of my stories for Sonic will be song fictions, maybe a few will actually be stories depending what needs to happen in them. But I have been told that the way I write song fictions is pretty impressive. Artful actually…well…here's to trying anyway. I pretty much only write Static Shock stories and the fact remains that most of my time(and life)goes there, my number one obsession and reason for breathing. I am a big(I mean _big_)fan of Shadow and Sonic…though I can't stand the name Sonadow…or Shadic…mixing words just anger me greatly. It usually takes me a while to get characters into character, so it will take me a bit of time to get the feel of them so just hang in there.

Well anyway, here's my first Sonic story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: This song belongs to Sins of a Divine Mother, which is actually an unused track from the game _Shadow the Hedgehog _for the GameCube. I also don't own Sonic or any of the characters involved. I'm not gonna even try to claim anything except the plot of smut. I like smut. :)

Broken

With the wind blowing softly in the summer night, the evening remains it's tranquil rhythm. Rustling leaves high in the tree tops, the warm breeze caressing the green material nature provided with beauty, the occasional chirp from a bird within those trees and the soft tune that crickets sing as if a tribute to the moon. Grass seems to murmur it's secrets between gentle drafts provided from the very fields they live in. The bright sphere gleaming across the sky, the celestial body-though broken-is in full view without a single cloud in the sky, showering the earth with it's beautiful rays that many miss while sleeping. Those who are just too busy with their own lives to take the time, even a second, to observe such a wonderful sight.

Such is the life of common people.

However, such a view isn't wasted on an ebony creature, who has made himself a temporary bed in an open field. Crimson eyes, fierce as fire, gaze out into the night scenery. Calculating eyes scan over the lush grass, towering trees, nocturnal animals, the open sky…

The open sky…

The bioengineered hedgehog known as Shadow could not figure out how such a beautiful sight could bring him such pain…such sorrow. Upon looking up, mixed up feelings flood him, perhaps stirring up other emotions that he finds himself trying to run from. Perhaps the only thing he cannot escape no matter how fast or how far he runs. It cannot be helped. Shadow may not remember everything, but he remembers the blonde girl Maria all too well. He remembers, and is forced with the burden. The inability to break apart from his past, to start a new life, to be happy. Sometimes it just seems better if he were to stay in that capsule, to remain in his slumber for the rest of time.

_Don't wanna feel like_

_Don't wanna think like_

_Don't wanna live like_

_Like someone else _

_Wanna feel like_

_Just wanna feel like_

_Just wanna be like_

_Everyone else_

With a sigh, scarlet eyes return to earth. Even after all this time, the night sky brought him agony. The ARK, out of sight due to the distance, is there and will never escape his attention. Forever will it look down at him, spying on him. As if to see if he remembers. To remind him to never forget. Over fifty years has passed and he hasn't moved far in life. His time on the ARK…erased by both time and G.U.N.

When he woke for the second time, he couldn't remember what had happened, just an image of a terrified girl and even then they didn't make sense to him. Then this creature by Black Doom had confronted him, talking to him as if he knew exactly who he was only…

That was the past.

He is now free from his old prison, the torment of not knowing who he was. Waking up only to forget and to meet people who seem familiar, know his name and talk about the last battle or race in a blue rodent's point of view. Doesn't matter. He remembers most of what had happened only now Shadow isn't quite sure he likes the idea. For now he is locked in another sort of prison. He now has his painful memories back. The way he had been treated on the ARK, memories of Maria, growing up, the invasion, death…a lot of blood on his hands. Only now what? He now knew who he was and it wasn't even close to what one would call pleasant. He is Shadow the Hedgehog, bioengineered to be perfect. The Ultimate Life Form. Weapon of Mass Destruction…

All Shadow could deduce from his surroundings was that he was now free…however, that was it.

He was free.

And broken.

Now he has no clue what to do with this newfound freedom. He has no where to go or live. No one to be with or really get along with. He had no plan, no opportunities. Long ago, he never would have thought that he would have to go a day without privileges such as talking to Maria, the blonde girl he had grown up with. Never would he have imagined that he would have to go on a single day without her, even with him knowing the fact that she was _human _and he was, in fact, immortal. Maybe he just never allowed that thought to sink into his head.

That was then, this is now.

Fifty years had passed.

And now, Shadow is forlorn. He had just wanted his memories back so much, it was his only wish. His only desire. He wanted to remember his youth, his own memories instead of what people had told him. Shadow just wanted to know who he was. It wasn't so much to ask for he had thought. Then, just like that, he woke up with more than a headache one morning. He retrieved a majority of his memories. However he never would have thought that they would have brought him so much pain and distrust of the human race. So much blood, so much hatred and anger. The humiliation of it all was nearly enough to make Shadow just want to disappear for the rest of time. He felt so foolish though he had gained from the experience.

He remembers how it used to be. Especially during the invasion of the Black Arms, his only biological family in a sense. After all, it was pretty recent.

Back then, upon waking up, he knew something was wrong. The only thing he knew was his name and…images that he couldn't shake off. Images that would just float about in his head, never leaving him alone, nagging him, begging him to put them together with not so much as a clue. Images that never made sense, pictures that he just couldn't control. They taunted him while awake and haunted him while asleep. Then those images began to come with sound, voices and noises. They began to present themselves longer, sometimes even with conversations. When he could finally recall more of his mysterious past, he was more than a bit surprised. He used to be playful and innocent. He'd ask a lot of questions, curious to this world and even his own. He used to be happy with the girl he couldn't get off his mind. Shadow the hedgehog was _happy _at some point in his life.

He was anything _but _happy now. The ebony rodent _knew _he would never be able to smile like he had fifty years ago. He had no reason to. He also couldn't help but feel that Maria would be disappointed in the way that he had turned out. Cold, emotionless, and callous. He easily distrusted those who had nothing to offer. Shadow knew for sure that he had woke up a different person and never would be able to get his youth back. It was impossible for anyone to do and he was not even going to try.

Alone in his thoughts, as always, Shadow turns away from the night sky, to look at his gloved hands. Easily recalling the times the satin white material had been stained with both dirt and blood. Such a sick mixture however…With a heavy sigh, the breathing weapon of mass destruction allows his ears to flatten on his sleek fur, black lids close over red eyes. That was the past…however the blood will also cloud his future. It was inevitable. It was moments like this that made Shadow feel as if he wanted to be _anyone _else. So he could be ignorant of his past and future, be able to laugh and have fun, smile like he had with Maria once more.

It was all he wanted, however, he wouldn't dare ask. He couldn't anyway.

_Couldn't walk away from something broken_

_Tried to find away to make it good again_

_Only you can make a difference _

_Darling_

So caught up in his thoughts, Shadow failed to notice the slight change of wind, a faint yet sudden gust disturbing the grass around him. The arrival of yet another hedgehog. "What's up Shadow?" The darker of the two was startled upon hearing his name, flinching slightly as he is yanked from his thoughts and concerns. The young hero had to stifle a laugh upon seeing the other's disgruntled expression. "Haven't seen you around lately. Figured someone should check up on ya, so why not me?" The blue hedgehog let out a small snicker upon announcing himself in a rather loud fashion, as usual though this time without the explosions and catch phrases.

With a side glance, Shadow returns his attention back on Mother Nature, the _quieter _of his company. He couldn't help but retaliate against the hero before he continues speaking of Chaos knows what. "And why should it be _you_?" he inquired in is calm, somewhat raspy voice. It's not that he wanted to be alone at the moment, he just didn't want _Sonic _of all creatures being his company.

With a grin, Sonic shrugs to himself, letting his relaxed nature show through. "Who else would ya listen to?" Taking his place next to the raven colored hedgehog, the one known as the blue blur settles in the grass, resting his back against the single tree that was a stray from the others. Not receiving a response, Sonic speaks through the silence softly, however, full of his normal confidence. "I see you've picked yourself a nice spot to hang out. Away form the city and roads." Sonic's ears pick up on a small grunt, it would seem Shadow had actually acknowledged his existence this time. "Seriously…I know you like your space but… doesn't this get old?"

Having already reached his limit with the blue counter part, crimson eyes flash their fire into a pair of emerald eyes. "Does that pink annoyance that stalks you get tiresome? Of _course _it gets old" is retorted with ease from a tan muzzle. Tonight was just a bad night all together.

With a bit of a guilty chuckle, Sonic decides to dismiss that altogether. "Well…I just thought that-"

"So a thought has crossed your mind?" Shadow interrupts, craning his neck slightly to get a better look of the azure hedgehog next to him. "Must have been a long and lonely journey" is expressed through a coy smirk. The relief could be seen in Sonic's face upon hearing something from the other, even if it was suppose to be an insult and an attempt to put him down.

"It's great to see that being by yourself for a few months have soften your social skills. You're so much more of a delight than before." Sonic jokes, turning his attention away from the other creature. Though he is not really impressed with the remark, he keeps quiet, believing that it is the Ultimate Life Form's favorite hobby.

_Don't wanna sing like_

_Don't wanna dream like_

_Don't wanna act like_

_Like someone else_

_Wanna feel like_

_Just wanna live life_

_Just wanna live life_

_As someone else_

With his attention suddenly on the cobalt being next to him, Shadow lets out a small huff. Sonic could just be so stubborn sometimes and it made the ebony furred hedgehog wonder what everyone sees in him. "What exactly is it that you want that you are here at this hour?" That was actually bugging him. Last he checked, it was past two am, and that was probably a few hours ago.

"Well I already told ya Shads." Sonic starts with a kind smile though he knows it is only to be wasted on the other hedgehog, like all signs of hospitality and warmth. "I wanted to check up on ya. See how you're doin'." Last Sonic had seen of him was when he had some sort of emotional breakdown that only Rouge knows the details about. She won't even talk about it, seeming to chose to remain ignorant of the fact that it even happened. "See if you're holdin' up…" was added quietly, out of character for the blue furred hedgehog however with Shadow the Hedgehog one must trudge carefully.

Shadow's expression did not move from the scowl and slight irritation. "Why do such a thing?" There was little emotion in the question. He had a feeling others knew about his breakdown, it was just a matter of who. Figures Sonic would have heard about it.

"Well…" Sonic hesitates. Not because of the question or the way it was said, just the fact that Shadow had not gotten fed up with him and left yet for trespassing on a few personal matters. Or beat him around for that fact considering how persistent he was being tonight. "Because I'm your friend…and no one's really seen much of you since you got…your memories back…you didn't look so good either…" The hero spoke slowly with care, shaking the other creature to the core. When Rouge mentioned to Knuckles that the Ultimate Life Form's memories had returned to him, no one had seen him around. He had disappeared. Just like that.

The other hedgehog had to do a double take upon hearing what was said to him. "_Friend?_" was ghosted out, barely more than a soft tone. The look on Shadow's dark face was priceless the way it was lit up with both surprise and shock. The innocence displayed was actually refreshing compared to the spite that Shadow clearly had, justifiably so.

"Yeah. _Friends_." It took a lot for Sonic to not just burst out into tears from _laughing _so hard. "Whether or not you see it, we _are _friends."

"But-" It took a moment for the older hedgehog to figure out how to word his wavering thoughts. "…I've had to of tried to kill you on numerous occasions…not to mention the human race or the countless soldiers I've so carelessly slaughtered on account to-"

"I'm willing to overlook that if you are Shads." The hero interrupts, leaning forwards slightly to get a better look at the other's eyes. The pools of red were bright as ever, even if they were full of confusion. Sonic wouldn't have forgiven him if the circumstances were different. Shadow was enraged, distraught and discouraged. He needed help and no one was giving it to him when he asked. And he asked everyone he could, friend or foe. He had to do favors and help others when all he asked for was help in return. And he never got what he needed till it was almost too late though in some ways it already was.

"How can you just overlook those facts alone?" His voice was dark and careful if not confused. Unlike Sonic, Shadow held onto the past like a lifeline.

Sonic thought about this for a moment. He knew _exactly _why. Yes, Shadow _did _do all those things. He _had _taken lives. Many of them, most of them innocent. He also has this tendency to be selfish though for important reasons. The supposed perfect being went through Hell and back, taking every detour imaginable. However, he _did _help save the planet-three times, one which had nearly ended his life. Hell, there was a point they all thought he _was _dead. There was also confusion as to if the real Shadow had been dead after all and this Shadow might have been an _android_ instead. Shadow risked his life to save a planet of creatures that betrayed him, with plans to use him, further abuse the hedgehog. He had changed a lot over the years, even if he couldn't see it, even if he didn't want to see it.

Sonic did however. Even if no one else could. Not even the dark hedgehog himself.

"Well…that's easy Shadow…" Sonic's cheeks flush pink under fawn fur in the moonlight. "Just…gotta open your eyes a bit."

And with that, peach lips connect with tan.

_Couldn't walk away from something broken_

_Tried to find away to make it good again_

_Only you can make a difference _

_Darling_

The shock of the kiss itself was enough to make Shadow want to deck the hero in the face, no matter how close that was to his own. However much the urge to pull away grew, the dark hedgehog just couldn't do it. Fist tightly closed, the muscles in his arm twitching, just ready for the swing motion to deliver. Those lips were just so warm and…_forgiving_. A slight shiver courses through Shadow's spine upon feeling a pair of gloved hands on his chest, fingers weaving through the white tuft of fur that glowed a vibrant silver in the cascading moonlight.

It was then that Shadow realized that he, in fact, did not want to pull away from the other male.

The next thing Sonic knew, not only was Shadow returning the kiss, the older male had also quickly pinned his blue body to the ground, never breaking the contact of their gentle lips. Shadow knew he was what humans call 'broken', being used, abused and tossed out once he had reached their selfish needs. Each time, he also knew that they would return if only centuries later. They would always abuse him then ask for his forgiveness, for his help, only for the process to repeat. Such a vicious cycle. Shadow no longer trusted others because of this and only showed interest in others if it benefited him, helping him in his own quests. From other perspectives, he is rather cold and ruthless. Probably uncaring and perhaps even _unrestrained _at times with his words or actions. It did not help that Shadow _knew _of this information and just let others think what they wanted about him, not often disproving them but proving them right with the way he exists. It had not concerned the dark hedgehog in any way. He knew what was truth. He knew what was fabrication. _They _did not.

Upon watching the shattered spirit of Shadow, Sonic had caught onto this. The lies, the running away, the illusions and tears. He had seen through the charade that Shadow had forced upon himself to keep others away. To keep himself safe from further harm and abuse on a more personal level. While everyone chose to ignore the Ultimate Life Form as he tried to put himself together, Sonic could see the ever growing sorrow. The agony. Shadow was deserted, and with only himself as company, made a nasty habit out of thinking of the past and what is to come in the future. Dwelling on the past like a disease, trying to figure things out. The blue hedgehog couldn't even begin to image what thoughts and questions were running through that calculating mind.

A soft moan into the night sky was like music to the raven hedgehog, his lips having moved to the others neck a while ago as now ungloved hands glide flawlessly across the slim build in search of his target. Sonic is now on his back, arching into the fur texture that caressed his throbbing erection. The hero's eyesight grew hazy the moment Shadow's fuzzed fingertips graze over his arousal, both hedgehogs able to feel the shudder. Everything that plagued the darker of the two suddenly eased off his shoulders, going into hiding out of sight so long as the blue one stays in his company. Shadow soon ends the teasing, leaning down without hesitation to close the space between his curious mouth and the leaking cockhead before him. This time a loud moan escapes the blue hedgehog as he is taken into the other's moist cavern, downing the length quickly.

Sonic quickly lost all coherent thought, clawing grass and dirt with haste, back arching off the ground every time Shadow's mouth engulfs him with ease. Aside from moans, the blue counterpart managed to mutter Shadow's name through drawn out moans and sighs. Sonic's sight is dark since his eyes are now closed, his head tossed back into the grass in ecstasy. Even though his eyes are loosely closed, he saw anything but darkness. He saw bright colors, each changing in a flash with each passing moment. They begin to scatter faster. With a haltering cry, Sonic feels a tremble take his body's control as he releases into the other's unsuspecting mouth.

_Won't someone help me(I'm feeling down)_

_Won't someone help me(yeah, I'm falling down)_

_Won't someone help me(yeah, I'm already falling down)_

_Down_

Pulling back, Shadow finds himself savoring the taste in his mouth for a moment, letting the hot, salty fluid reside on his tongue. Green orbs watch as a dark hand is lifted to a tan muzzle, mouth opening to spit the white fluid into awaiting fingers, which move against one another, spreading the mixture. Those slicked fingers then lower, finding that spot beneath Sonic's tail. Nervousness flickers into his expression upon feeling the slight nudge to his unadulterated entrance. "Shadow?" Sonic manages to say without stammering.

The Ultimate Life Form senses the sudden nervousness, having the same feeling flooding him as well. "Relax." He comforts, perhaps more on emotions than on instinct or experience. Seeing the blue one nod to himself, Shadow pushes in a black finger, feeling immediate heat surround the digit. He also feels the other tense up immediately upon the intrusion, even arching away from the discomfort. The dominate of the two attempted to reject the feeling washing over him, that being more than affection. A feeling he suddenly wished to be just lust, though he knew that was just a lie to himself. He didn't want to harbor feelings, not with what will happen. Pushing the warming empty feeling that swells his insides, Shadow pumps his finger with ease, ruby eyes watched Sonic's every movement, listened to every awkward gasp and heed every tug away from him to change to pace to make this a more pleasurable experience to the hero.

The feeling itself wasn't actually painful for Sonic considering he had felt _much _worse. The feeling was awkward to say the least, more uncomfortable than painful. Not anything he'd volunteer for any day of the week however with the odd pressure and irritating sting in an unusual place.

Feeling the muscles loosen under his touch, Shadow pushes in another finger, Sonic tensing right away once more upon the intrusion. He watches as Sonic takes the red appendage in, arching away once more only this time in more agony than discomfort, grass being pulled by the roots in his grip. The Ultimate Life Form couldn't help but feel drawn to that look. The other hedgehog, despite the fact that he had tried to kill him and the human race before(more than once may I add), was _trusting _him with his body. Trusting him in full. And that feeling alone was just amazing to Shadow. To have someone put so much faith in him like this.

Just as Sonic felt as if he couldn't take the pain any longer, those dark fingers brush against something that force his hips to jerk towards the other hedgehog's penetrating fingers. A gasp is forced out from nearly full lungs, the breath that the blue counter part was unaware he was even holding in. As of now, Sonic's body worked against him, wiggling enough on their own to ride on Shadow's penetrating digits in an attempt to get more of that burning sensation. A burning sensation that spread throughout his body in almost an instant. And the hero did nothing to stop it, too lost in that pleasure.

Those fingers suddenly slip out of his opening only to be met with a whimper from a peach muzzle. Having waited his turn, Shadow hovers over the blue body, getting into position between two sleek legs. Green eyes gaze upward to see the Ultimate Life Form looking down at him. Shadow always had looked down at Sonic though he had always seen him as either a rival or a nuisance. However this time is different. For once, the stare isn't cold like every other one that flashes the hero's way. Shadow had something new in his eyes this time around. Something warm. Something that had been missing.

With a small rock of his hips, the ebony furred creature slowly plunges into the cobalt body, nearly blindsided by the heat and constriction of the area itself. With a pained groan beneath him, the dark hedgehog stays in check, keeping his pace slow until he was fully sheathed in Sonic's body. Black ears pick up on a shuddered breath, which was clearly the hero dealing with being entered in such a fashion for the first time. The raven pelted hedgehog waits for his newfound lover to adjust, able to feel every shudder, every tremble that body convulsed into while adjusting.

During the wait, Shadow's breath was nearly taken away. Sonic is beneath his artificial body, laying on green grass that bent beneath his weight. His head was slightly tilted upward, quills jetting out beneath him, appearing to be awkwardly placed for the moment though forgotten. His mouth agape on his peach muzzle as his matching colored chest raises only to fall quickly. The once vibrant sapphire pelt now shines a beautiful powder blue due to the moon's dusty rays, angled from above. Sonic had managed to weave his hands upwards, around Shadow's neck, hands flat against black fur however careful of the shoulder quills that extend nearby. Emerald eyes locked with his, sharing emotions of love and trust as much as nervousness.

Sonic's view was a bit different from the beauty Shadow sees. The midnight sky twinkles behind the Ultimate Life Form, the dark blues and purples complementing his figure, or more so his colors of vivid red and jet black. The moon's rays had turned the ink black fur into a dusty charcoal, the crimson streaks rich as ever. For the first time, ruby eyes were welcoming, as if willing to share their secrets to the hero. Secrets of what they had witnessed and perhaps the feelings that followed, both blessing and cursing the misunderstood creature.

The wait was only a few moments. Once the cobalt hero was ready, he let the other know, gently tugging his hips, eyes half lidded to the feeling.

_Couldn't walk away from something broken_

_Tried to find away to make it good again_

_Only you can make a difference _

_Darling_

The short motion itself had almost pushed Sonic over the edge, the pressure building against his walls. Within seconds, Shadow was moving within his depths smoothly. His blue back arched off the crumpled grass, hands tightening on dark shoulders. The youth was unable to keep in his sounds, moaning loudly with each inward thrust that plunges deeply. He couldn't believe how Shadow was able to just fill him completely before pulling away only to be blessed with the same return path. The friction and heat itself caused blue legs to twitch, jerking every once in a while as that sweet spot is hit.

Shadow took note of everything around him, making sure to know exactly what the blue hedgehog liked best. What he enjoyed, what made him react the most. The need to pleasure the young hero growing deep within his chest. With his hands still on the hero, Shadow's grip unintentionally gets stronger as does his hasty thrusts. Usually, when Sonic screamed, Shadow would have reverted his ears, as much as his head, away from the irritating hero. That was then, in battle. This was now, in a whole different situation. With another heavenly scream from the blue counterpart, black ears swerved forward, desperate to hear such wonderful sounds once again. Shadow lets his eyes close, Sonic's having done so quite a while ago. He allowed himself to enjoy himself, something the immortal creature rarely allows himself to do.

The thrusting quickly drives Sonic absolutely crazy, his gloved hands now clawing at Shadow's back, being careful of the sharp quills, knowing that his gloves wouldn't be the only thing to be slashed if he moved his hands too high on the other's backside. Shadow was just hitting that spot so _perfectly _even though he is squirming underneath him, unable to really control himself as his body is thrown into not only the throws of passion but new pleasure as well. Sonic just didn't know what to do with himself. His mind was spinning out of control, no real thought in his mind except the pleasure filling his entire being. Then his mind went blank. Orgasm struck him without much warning, his body suddenly tensing violently as he came, releasing his white fluid once more, only this time across black and blue fur.

The other's orgasm took Shadow for a spin as well. His length suddenly squeezed further, pushing Shadow over his own edge. The black body seized before the green eyed hedgehog feels a sudden heat rush into his fuzzy body, causing yet another unrestrained groan from Sonic.

Heavy panting fills the night air as all movements slow to a stop, only furry chest raise and fall hard. Both hedgehogs remain silent, much to Shadow's surprise. The only sounds was the occasional noise mother nature provided though through breathing. A light breeze brushes across damp pelts, slight shivers taking both males. Having caught his breath already, Shadow's length returns to his slit, his seed dribbling out of a quivering ring. Sonic's arousal too retreats to his pocket, his entrance in clear need of a washing. However, that can wait.

_Couldn't walk away from something broken_

_Tried to find away to make it good again_

_Only you can make a difference _

_Darling_

Having cleaned themselves up, Shadow now with his gloves back on, both hedgehogs lay side by side under the lone tree. Eyes watch the clear sky in silence, their bodies slowly coming down from the sexual high both had just experienced with one another. Shadow was left in his returning thoughts as Sonic was left without a topic to talk about. Any would do really. This was just plain awkward.

However, before he can speak, a gruff voice interrupts the good natured tranquility. "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic's gaze travels from the bright sphere in the sky to the dark hedgehog next to him. "For what?" He had to admit that he was a bit confused. The blue hedgehog had honestly expected Shadow to hit him. That, or kill him. Not _thank _him. They had just had sex and it's not really something Sonic did. He could be seen as a womanizer or a player but…he never thought of men in such a way. He still didn't. It was just this one time…or perhaps it was Shadow? Now that Sonic thought about it…this wasn't the first time Shadow had crossed his mind…nonetheless he was confused.

Blood red eyes continue to stare upwards, not towards the broken moon or bountiful stars, but rather something much farther away. Perhaps someplace that did not exist, or just a special place that only Shadow himself could see. Whatever the reason, it brought Shadow peace of mind. "For not walking away when everyone else had" is simply stated without a care in the world. However, Sonic knew better, this was Shadow the hedgehog who had said this. This is Shadow he was laying next to. Hell, lost his _virginity _to.

"I've never backed down from a challenge before Shadow." The smirk was clear in the tone used. "And I sure won't start now."

Shadow let a genuine smile show on his muzzle. Everything just might be okay.


End file.
